Secrets
by Voodoo Pigman
Summary: Maximum Martinez knows something about everybody. But what happens when Fang Ride suddenly feels the need to get to know her? Maybe he'll realize she's something much more than human. OOCness. T for possible language
1. Secrets secrets are no fun

_The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much kid ~"Teenagers" My Chemical Romance_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride**_  
_

* * *

**Everyone has secrets. **

I look out at all the cliques and groups at my school. The preps, jocks, popular kids, goths and emos, nerds, skaters, band geeks, the groups of just friends and all of the others. All of them have secrets, just some better at hiding it.

I keep my head down as I walk through the halls. People stare at me, I know that much.

They don't know me or my secret but I do know most of theirs.

They might not know it but I'm listening, always. To all of the gossip, the whispers, what the people are going to say.

I take my seat in English in the very back left. I'm almost the first one here, besides some nerds and loners.

Most people ignore me as I crouch at my desk in the back of the room. A few people glance my way before returning the conversation to their friend.

Then he sat next to me, his friends surrounding my spot. I almost flinched.

All of them were smiling and laughing. I grab my stuff and try to move away.

"Okay class, take your seats," my teacher says as he takes long strides to his desk, sipping some coffee.

I sigh and plop back down. The guy's voices had dropped down to a whisper.

"Why'd you come over here?" I whisper to Fang, the leader. His mind started racing, trying to think of good ideas.

"Our spot is taken," he says lamely. I look over, seeing all their seats were empty.

"Sure," I whisper in a sarcastic voice. He glares at me.

I hear all his thoughts, racing through his head. Random thoughts about his friends, this class, me.

Yes, I can read minds.

~!~

**I sit down in my tree.**

I observe everyone that passes by me.

I almost wince when a kid walks by, listening to loud music.

No one notices me ever. I like to keep that way.

Because once someone gets to know you, they get to know your secrets. In case you haven't noticed, secrets spread fast. No one can find out about me.

I bite my lip, seeing some others walk by. I slowly chew on my lunch, still perched on my branch.

I hop off the branch to get to my locker before any of the jocks find me. I almost sprint through the halls. I almost squeal when a hand roughly grabs my forearm. I merely squeak though.

They jocks were roaring with laughter as the cheerleaders tittered beside them as they shove us nerds and loners into lockers.

I sigh, waiting for the owner of the locker to come. It was about five minutes into the next class before a pale boy hurtled down the hall. He skidded to a halt in front of the locker. I tumble out on top of him once he opens the locker.

"Sorry," I whisper, quickly getting off of him. He sits up and rubs his head.

"Who are you? Why were you in my locker?" He questions from his spot on the floor.

"Maximum Martinez, some guys shoved me in there and wouldn't let me out," I say quietly.

He nods and stands up. Once he pulls a few things out of his locker he sticks out his hand. "I'm Jeff Ride, but everyone calls me Iggy." I shake his hand slowly. "So Maximum, where are you going next?"

"Math."

"Oh."

"I should really get going," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, see you around Maximum!" He exclaims, running off to class.

~!~

**I carefully stride through the halls to reach my locker.**

I'm glad it's the end of the day, to say at the least. I almost smile before leaving. Then, Iggy bounds over to me.

"Hi Maximum."

"Not now."

"Why?" he wines, drawing out the word. We walk next to each other for a few more minutes before I suddenly hear whispers all around me.

I look into their minds.

_OMG. They are like, totes going out! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I totes gotta text Jenna this!_

_Who is that girl? How'd she get to talk to _Iggy Ride_?_

_Are they friends? I bet they're dating. They totally are. No way they aren't._

_That girl is pretty cute. How'd Iggy score _her_?_

I clutch at my books tightly.

"Iggy, I gotta go," I say before sprinting off. I needed to run from rumors.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review-construcive criticism accepted.**

**Thanks.**

**-Voodoo Pigman-**


	2. Unless their shared with everyone

_There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me _- "New Perspective" Panic! At the Disco

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**I stride through the halls with my head down.**

Everyone looks at me suspiciously whispering to the person next to them.

I feel someone grab my shoulder. I instantly stiffen.

"Maximum? Why'd you run from me?" Iggy asks me, a concerned look dancing in his eyes.

"Leave me alone," I grumble, harshly jerking out of his grip. His eyes looked hurt, and his mind was also.

I sigh and stumble off to my next class.

~!~

**At home I sit on my bed as I listen to people's thoughts as they pass by my house. **

A woman walking her dog.

A young married couple.

A teenage girl walking by with her baby brother.

Ella.

I smile and get off the couch.

"Hey Max!" Ella exclaims, grinning at me.

"Hey Ells," I whisper, a smile ghosting my lips.

"Help me with my homework?"

"You know that I know all of it."

"Well you can _read the teachers mind_,"She says, crossing her arms.

"Well, you can _turn invisible and sneak out of class,_" I say, putting my hands on my hips. She glares at me. "I _know _you're smarter than that, we _are _engineered to be smarter than the average human."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighs, quietly walking up the stairs to her room.

~!~

"**Maya?" The young boy squeaks.**

"What is it Ari?" She barks, baring her teeth at the screen.

"Is it almost time?" He whispers, curled up in the chair next to her.

"We have to wait Ari, wait to see what they do," She says, giving the boy an evil grin and ruffling his hair. He offers a small half smile to her before she walks out of the room with long strides.

He quickly looks behind him before touching one of the screens where Ella and Max sat together. "Don't worry sister, I don't hate you like Maya hates her sister."

"Ari! Go to your quarters!" Maya screams. Ari squeaks and scampers off to his room.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short and I couldn't update. Wifi wasn't working. :D**

**Review please, constructive criticism allowed.**

**-Voodoo Pigman-**


	3. You're in trouble now Max

**I know it's pretty OOC, but I promise Max will be BA sometime in the near or distant future. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or whatever music quote I put in here.**

_She's a rebel _

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous _~"She's a Rebel" by Green Day

**I leisurely walk into the girls bathroom.**

All the gossip stops and the girls stare at me. I look down and keep walking. I look into each of their minds.

_OMGosh! Isn't that Iggy's girlfriend?!_

_Holy crap. I'm so jelly of her! She's, like, going out with, like_ the_ hottest guy in school!_

_MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! ELLS HERE. _

I don't even look up.

_Hi Ella,_ I say in my mind to her.

_You're dating Iggy? _

_No. Why does everyone think that?  
_

_No sure, meet me outside in exactly 1 minute!_

_M'kay._

~!~

**He walks through the school, trying to find his brother.**

"Fang!"

"Yo," Fang replies, smoothly turning around.

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"Because this girl won't talk to me." Fang raises an eyebrow. "Not that I like her or anything. I just wanna be her friend and she just won't talk to me!"

Fang looks off into space for a minute, then smirks. "You sound like Nudge."

"This is for real Fang!"

"Ok. Maximum Ride right? The whole school is gossiping about you guys," Fang says.

"Ooh thats it! Thanks!" Iggy says grinning, then walks off. Fang stares at him for a moment before returning to finishing his homework for his next class.

~!~

**I wait outside for Ella.**

I pace back and forth, waiting. Someone roughly grabs my wrist. I panic and shove them away with my mind. I hear them fall to the ground. I pant a little bit. I hate it when people surprise me like that.

"Whoa, what happened to my brain?" A familiar voice asks from below. Iggy is sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. I gasp and stand there, frozen, wishing I had Ella's powers right then.

I feel Ella from right next to me, completely invisible. She grabs my wrist, turning me invisible too.

I see Iggy get back up and look around. I look into his mind.

_What was that? _

_That was some headache._

_Where'd Max go?_

_God, I really want some pudding._

He stalks off back into the school.

"C'mon Max, lets go have fun!" Ella whispers.

~!~

**This isn't fun-this is torture. **

Ella laughs as she drags me around. "Hurry up Max!"

"Ella, why can't we just go home? Or go eat? Or go to a quiet place?" I ask quietly. She looks at me sideways.

"Where do you want to eat then?" She asks. I shrug. She smiles at me and rolls her eyes. "C'mon."

She grabs my wrist and tugs me over to a quiet little restaurant. A ghost of a smile graces my lips.

~!~

**I walk to my locker, my eyes studying my feet. **

Fang is leaning against it, Iggy talking to him animatedly. I lightly tap Fang on the back.

"Can you move?" I ask. He looks down at me, his black eyes searching mine for something. He smirks and brushes his black hair out of his eyes before moving.

"Hey Max!" Iggy calls. I choose to ignore him. I quickly get my books and briskly walk away, weaving my way through the crowd to make sure Iggy wouldn't catch up with me.

I could feel him eyeing me warily as I scuttle away.

_Why does she always run?_

~!~

**I look around the table at my fellow loners. **

Ella had bugged me about not getting thrown into any lockers.

She waves at me from across the cafeteria. I give a small wave back. Her groups of friends are chatting happily. I look around at my table once more before slowly eating.

I hear someone plop down across from me. I look up to see Fang smirking at me. I sigh. Why won't these guys leave me alone?

I look down at my lap. I invade his mind, poking around a bit too harshly.

_Gosh Max is so-_

_Dang it. Headache. _

I slip out of his mind quickly. "You should go to the nurse for that," I whisper.

"For what?" He asks, leaning on his elbows.

_What the heck? Can she read my mind or something?_

"Nevermind," I say. He quirks an eyebrow. "Leave me alone Fang."

"Why should I?" He challenges, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not a force to be messed with," I growl. I use my mental powers to invade his mind strongly. He yelps loudly and falls out of his chair. Everyone stares at Fang and I, including Ella. I quickly rush out of the cafeteria.

_Oh no, what did I do?_

**There you go. I would've posted it sooner but sometimes its really hard to find music quotes. **

**-Voodoo Pigman-**


	4. Who should really be invisible?

_Best friends_

_Ex-friends till the end_

_Better off as lovers_

_And not the other way around_ –"Bang the Doldrums" by Fall out Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**He walks through the halls, rubbing his head. **

He's looking for her. He spots his target and spins her around.

"Hey Fang!" She says cheerfully, a large grin spreading across her face.

"What do you know about a Maximum Ride?" Fang asks the gossip queen.

"Let me think," She says, her dark brown eyebrows furrow. She gets out her phone, typing madly for a second. "Okay, she's shy, she gets irritated when teachers call her "Maxine," she sits at the loner table at lunch, and is apparently dating Iggy."

He nods. "So why'd you want to know Fang?" Nudge smirks, "you finally decide to get rid of Lissa?"

"Shut up Nudge," He grumbles.

~!~

**I sigh, listening to the gossip through the people's mind. **

_I think Iggy would look cuter with someone else._

_I saw her with Fang yesterday._

_Why didn't I notice her before? _

_*ERROR 267: AGE RESTRICTED*_

I defiantly cringe at the last one.

I quietly creep into English before most people once again. I sit in my corner seat by myself, just like I enjoy it. I see Fang and his group head in, luckily sitting away from me. Fang does shoot me a few looks. For once, I decide to stay out of people's minds.

~!~

**Later, I stumble to my locker, ready to go home-my place of solitude**.

I see Ella talking to someone at her locker. I smile; she deserves a boyfriend more than anyone I know. I notice his black hair. I love dark guys like that.

Then she laughs and nods.

_Omg. THE Fang Ride is coming over to my house! _Ella's mind screams. _Thank God I'm failing Math!  
_

_You're failing math? Did you skip? Again? _I say in her mind, turning to my locker.

_Shut up Max! _Ella says loudly.

I sigh, not wanting anyone to come over. I hope they stay downstairs or in Ella's room. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and start to stumble home slowly. I open the door with a small smile and head upstairs in my room, which is the tiny attic.

I enjoy it. The house is not too big. The only bedroom is the Master Bedroom, which I gave to Ella; she needs the giant space for her and her friends.

I spread my homework down on my bed and start working, hunched over in extreme concentration. I sit up quickly, sensing a mind or two in the house.

_Ella lives in a small house._

I sigh. Fang. I hear Ella talking. I smile. Her being happy is what I care about, the only thing I care about.

~!~

**After a while, I don't hear anything from downstairs.**

I yawn softly and wince as the stairs creak.

"Hello?" I hear someone ask. I poke around their mind. It's not Ella. "Ella?" He asks.

_Why can't I have Ella's powers? It would suit me mo-_

"Max?"

"Hey," I whisper, poking my head around the corner.

**~VP**


End file.
